It's About Time formerly Forever Red Ending
by gigletrig
Summary: tommy,although he is the greatest ranger ever, can't seem to do right by kim, like tell her he's going to the moon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ok so if I owned anything I would have totally made tommy my cabana boy years ago. But basically I have no money and I'm not making any from this, so there's no reason to sue!!

so obviously it's an alternate universe, one in which, in my mind, tommy grew a pair and went after kim.

foreverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforever

_Shortly after Tommy left on the mission:_

"Hello? Oh hi Trini! Yea I'm at Bulkmiers still. No Tommy didn't tell me anything about going on a mission! What do you mean he and Jason just left! You mean to tell me, that that no good jerk left me by myself at Bulk and Skulls place?! Did Jason say when they will be back? For a few days at the earliest?! Can you meet me at the new restaurant on the corner of Brooks and 4th in an hour or so? We need to discuss what to do about our red boys when they get home!" and with that the phone was slammed down on the receiver. She paced around the sitting room of the suite she was sharing with her long time boyfriend and mumbling to herself.

"That rotten bastard! I swear he promised me he wouldn't get involved in Power Ranger stuff unless it was on a consulting basis or he at least discussed with me any new missions! Oh when I get my hands on him, I'll kill him! Ok you need to calm down don't worry you'll being seeing Trini in less than an hour and then you can start planning your revenge."

foreverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforeverredforever

_After the mission ended:_

The two cars pulled up next to the building and Trini and her pink companion got out and looked around. The two women followed the sound of the men's voices.

"So, do you want to start the yelling or should I?" Trini asked her.

"Do you mind if I start? Jason's mom was calling me yesterday to ask if I knew where her son was camping with Tommy! Can you believe that? I swear that little weasel!" Kim said angrily as they got closer to the red rangers. None of them had noticed the two women approaching.

"... and may the Power protect you all." Tommy finished only to hear from behind him,

"Thomas James Oliver! What the hell do you think your doing running out on me like that?!"

"And you Jason! You told your mom that you we're going camping and you didn't tell anyone else your cover story?! What's the matter with you two?" Trini yelled with as much anger as her body could muster.

The two men in question froze and got a look of utter panic on their previously calm venire. The younger rangers who had never met the two original females looked confused if not a bit amused at their previously collected heroes. However, T.J and Andros, who knew of the former pink and yellow rangers began to look for a place to hide. Tommy, swallowed the lump in his throat before slowly turning around and facing the two women.

"Beautiful," he started with a smile but it began to wane, "...look I can explain!"

"Don't you Beautiful me mister! You are in big trouble! Not only did you take off on some mission, which _you_ decided I didn't need to know about, but you left me by myself at Bulk and Skulls!" Kim's face began to take on a light shade of pink. "Hell, Jason was smart enough to tell Trini that they he was going on a mission, granted it was on the phone and while he was on the way here, but he did tell her!"

"But Kim, honey," Tommy tried to put his arms around her which she quickly brushed off.

"No, right now I'm mad at you and I don't think you deserve any of the fun stuff for a while so you can stay here and play with your little red ranger friends! And don't think about coming back to the hotel tonight!"

"Same deal goes for you Jason! Since the two of you seem to have such a great time together, you can stay together! I'll see you when I'm not thinking about the fastest way to kill you!" Trini and Kim picked up stray pieces of wood left on the ground and walked to their respective boyfriends' vehicles, wound up and a new dent was now in Tommy's door while Jason's headlight was now no longer in existence.

"Let's go Kim!" Trini said dropping the wood block.

"Right behind you Tri! Oh and for you new guys, don't you ever go on a mission without telling your ranger girlfriend! Bad things happen when you don't!" And with that, they made their way back to their cars and left.

"Dude," Jason said softly, "we are in so much trouble when we get home tonight."

"Oh yea."


	2. Chapter 2

So i've gotten several people askin' for what happens next and well i've decided to make their all their wildest dreams come true! That's right this one shot is startin' it's own little story so will see how far I can take this bad boy or until someone says "hey this sucks just stop now..." so here is part 2 and yes I totally realize that jason had a motorcycle but it was late and I was tired so his had a door, but it's fixed now so whoot! And i've rambled on enough so on with the show...

disclaimer: I asked for tommy for christmas, didn't get him. I then asked for tommy and kim to get their act together for my birthday, I was told that tommy was more achievable and because of that i've decided to fix this little problem.

The newer rangers were impressed with the two women's actions, if not just a little bit frightened. They decided that the best thing to do would be to take their older counterparts away from what would then on be known as "The Incident", if they were ever going to get them to calm down.

"Tommy? Jason? Guys it's not as bad as it seems, I mean yea sure Trini and Kim are out for your balls but you could have easily died on the moon!" Carter said diplomatically.

"Carter, do you have a girl?" Jason asked.

"Well not a steady one, no," he admitted reluctantly.

"Let me clue you in on something then. We've just pissed off two of the sweetest, nicest, easy going girls to have ever been made rangers. I mean they don't ever seem to get road rage in California traffic. Honestly, right now, I would have preferred if you had brought me back dead because when they get through with us, you won't be able to find our rotting bodies!" Tommy had started off calmly but by the end had sent himself into a mild panic attack.

"Right so we need damage control!" Jason shouted.

"Right! Now who do we call first the hospital or the morgue?" Tommy asked still panicked.

"Tommy snap out of it and calm down man!" Andros bellowed at him as he slapped him across the face.

"Snap out of it! SNAP OUT OF IT! You've got to be out of your mind! I'm beyond freaked out right now! And as for calming down well... you can just forget about that happening anytime soon!" Tommy shouted as he began to pace in a small circle in front of the other rangers.

"Tommy, bro, I've got it! We'll just run away to Mexico and then they'll never find us!" Jason suddenly got a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"No we can't run to Mexico, that'll be the first place they'll look. Oh, what about Aquitar?! We'll hide out with Billy until they forget about being mad or die, whichever happens first!" Tommy decided. Suddenly, Tommy cell phone began to ring.

"Be careful bro!" Jason warned as Tommy cautiously answered his phone, expecting Kim to suddenly begin yelling at him again and tell him that it was over for good.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Tommy! It's Rocky! Sorry I didn't get your message until just a few minutes ago. Aisha and I were out in New Mexico for the last couple of days vactioning. So what is it you wanted?"

Suddenly Tommy's eyes lit up like a little kid's at Christmas.

He had a way out!

And that's it for part 2! hopefully i'll have part 3 up soon! so review or i'll make tommy go be with kat! i'll do it i swear! ( no i won't, i can't stand that pair to be perfectly honest so it's just a bit of an empty threat) but review anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 folks! Woo hoo!! I'm just crankin' these babies out!

Disclaimer: don't own, not makin' money yadda yadda yadda...

o...

o...

o...

Kim and Trini decided that Kim would stay Trini and Jason's house until they could figure out just what to do about their misbehaving boys. Sitting at the kitchen table with a large cheese pizza and a few open beers, the two girls sat discussing their latest problem.

"I just don't understand it Trini! I mean I was ranger! He knows I was a ranger! What the hell makes him think that I wouldn't have been able to comprehend what was going on?! I get that 'Yes, the red rangers are generally the most powerful' and ' Yea, Tommy's basically a living legend for all of rangerdom' but what I can't get is why he seems to think that I wouldn't have been worried about where he was going or what was happening to him! I mean I love him to death but if he pulls another crazy stunt like this again I won't be held responsible for my actions!" Kim declared taking a bite of the cheesy monstrosity they had ordered.

"I know what you mean! It's not like we're not capable of defending ourselves or something! It's just that Dumb and Dumber don't know how to act! I mean I didn't even really want to go, ten red rangers and just the two of us! Come on we would have died of testosterone poisoning by the time we reached the atmosphere!" Trini responded as she took a quick swig of her open beer. Kim snorted at her best friend's comment and took a sip of her own drink. Destiny's Child's "Independent Women" suddenly broke through the easy silence that had fallen over the two, jarring them back into the fact that Kim's cell phone began to go off.

"If it's Tommy, hang up on him. We're still mad!" Trini advised with a smirk.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kim! Oh my god girl I just heard what happened!" Aisha's somewhat agitated voice came over the line.

"'Isha! What... how'd you hear what happened, we just got back from NASDA not more than twenty minutes ago?" Kim responded slightly shocked that news this big had managed to travel faster than she had realized.

"Did you know that Rocky was supposed to go on this little red boy outing as well?" Aisha asked.

"Well I figured that he was invited but you guys were in New Mexico until, I'm guessing this morning, he wasn't able to go," Kim told her.

"Oh we were. I guess your man forgot... what a shock," she said deadpanned, "Anyway he left a message for Rocky to call him back and he did, apparently right after the two of you made your grand exit," Kim laughed at her friend's comment about her and Trini's leaving. A muffled voice was heard in the background with Aisha telling it to be quiet. "Tommy told Rocky the whole story! Including how he's now thinking of relocating to Aquitar until you forgive him! And then he got to the good part. Since Rocky didn't participate and I'm not pissed at him for making Rocky go, could I, quote, please try to smooth things over with Kim and Trini because Jason and I love them so much, unquote."

Rocky's voice came over the speaker loud and clear, "Aisha! You weren't supposed to tell them that! You were supposed to help Tommy and Jason out!"

"Ricardo Miguel De Santos! Just because Tommy and Jason decided to act like idiots, it doesn't mean that you have to act like one too! So help me I may not be pissed of at you right now but if you keep it up I swear I'll make you sleep on the couch for a week!" Aisha's retort was so loud Trini managed to hear it with Kim pulling the phone away from her ear. "So other than that little incident how has your weekend been?" Aisha asked in a sugary sweet voice. Kim and Trini glanced at each

other before bursting out in uproarious laughter.

"Oh, Aisha! Thank you for that! I feel a bit better than I did before," Trini had the phone now as Kim was still laughing so hard.

"Glad to be of service! Now how do you plan on punishing the two nimrods?" Aisha's smile could be heard over the phone.

"Oh I have absolutely no idea. I mean I want to get them back but at the same time I don't because it wouldn't do anything ya' know?" Trini spoke for the both of them even though Kim had stopped laughing.

"Well you need to make them suffer somewhat or at least do something big for you. It's the least they could do after scaring the two of you so bad," Aisha responded.

"I know, I know. It's just that, to be fair, Jason did tell me where he was going, even though he was on his way their at the time. Jerk," Trini told Aisha. Kim had gotten up from the table and was currently lying on the couch in the living room slowly coming down from the buzz that she had acquired. "Anyway, it's not Jason that I'm totally pissed off at. It's Tommy! I mean how much drama have they gone through over the years, and now they have this lovely little obstacle to handle. I mean Kim's been telling be lately that she's been wondering if their relationship is going to go anywhere and..."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean Kim thinks their relationship isn't moving?!" Aisha interrupted her.

Trini looked at their aforementioned friend as she began to play with the fringe on one of the pillows on the couch before continuing, "That's what she thinks is happening. I mean yea, she and Tommy have been living together ever since their third year of college, but she wants to get married soon and Tommy seems content with the way things are now and she's worried he doesn't want more and well... yea. Don't we rangers love our drama?" Trini asked ironically.

"Oh my god! That's it!" Aisha squealed over the phone.

"What's it 'Isha?" she asked before a second later saying, " Oh no Aisha! We are not doing that! We can't do that! Tommy and Kim would kill us!"

"Hey you just agreed with me that we need to make these morons at least do something for you and what would be better than this?"

"Uh... oh I dunno? A gun to the head!" Trini yelled.

"Ack... Trini could you be a bit quieter please? I've got a bit of a headache?" Kim asked with her eyes closed.

"And it's about to get a little bit bigger Kimmie," Trini said quietly to herself but allowing Aisha to hear.

"Does that mean you'll do it?!" Aisha practically yelled.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" came the cheerful reply, "Ok here's what we do..."

o...

o...

o...

ooo... looky here! I have part 3 ready and everything! Wow this has got to be a record for me! 2 chapters out within a few hours of each other! For my good behavior I believe I deserve a few reviews don't you?


	4. Chapter 4

Whoot! Part 4 and I only took me like 2 weeks! Yea I hate the little monkey in my head that won't let me come up with any ideas... any who on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own, I've never owned them and I probably never will own them. Damn!

oooo...

oooo...

oooo...

_Meanwhile back with the red rangers..._

Tommy and Jason glanced at each other and then downed their fourth shot together. Andros motioned for Skull to bring the two another shot and a cup of coffee.

"Are they going to be alright?" Skull asked the red Astro Ranger.

"I don't think we'll ever be alright Skull," Jason replied not looking up from his shot, and then downed it.

"You remember when you and Bulk used to piss off Kim and Trini?" Tommy asked him and then downed his own shot.

"Y-yea," he replied nervously.

"I would give anything to be in that position because they were no where near as pissed then as they are now," Jason finished, "We need two more shots."

Skull picked up the bottle of tequila and set it in front of the two former rangers. "It's on the house, just don't tell Bulk." And with that he left the two alone.

"Guys you can't just sit here and drink until they're no longer mad at you," T.J told him as Jason reached for the bottle.

"Watch us," Tommy replied as he held out his glass.

"See Rocky punked out on us. We are no longer going to ever see Kim and Trini ever again and it's all his fault," Jason informed him.

"Dude, they love you, so you will see them again and how was it Rocky's fault exactly?" TJ asked.

"Shut up," Tommy told him, "It just is."

"Ok, we're going to have major hangovers tomorrow and it's only, "Jason drunkenly looked at his watch and blinked a couple of times, "well I honestly can't tell you what time it is but I know it's not that late because the little hand is still to the left of the twelve."

"We should probably get them upstairs before they hurt themselves," TJ said to Andros as they began to move the older men to Tommy's hotel room.

As it turned out, after they had gotten Tommy and Jason to calm down long enough to get them in car they found out through Rocky that Kim had picked up her stuff from the hotel and was staying with Trini until further notice, which meant that Jason would be staying with Tommy. Once the men had gotten to the room, Tommy and Jason collapsed onto the armchair and couch respectively. TJ and Andros shrugged to themselves and left their friends snoring away in the hotel room.

_The next morning..._

Jason rolled over in his sleep only to find himself a minute later on the floor. '_Oh fuck, what the hell did I do last night?_' He got up slowly, grabbing his head, he realized he wasn't at home and Trini was no where to be seen. Then it hit him '_OH MY GOD! I didn't tell Trini I was leaving for the red ranger mission! I'm a dead man!_' The panic that had vanished yesterday had returned full force.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM _

Someone was pounding hard on the door, enough to make Jason moan and clutch his head. He managed to stagger across the room to open the door not bothering to look out of the peephole. Aisha burst through the door knocking over Jason in the process and march over to the still sleeping Tommy.

"I'll deal with you in a minute!" she yelled at him as she pulled out a bullhorn that she had had hidden behind her back.

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER!" she said into it. Tommy bolted awake in the chair and fell over the side in shock and surprise, taking the chair with him. He looked at his angry former teammate, his eyes wide in fear.

"Oh god, they've sent you to break up with us!" he moaned pitifully.

"They're not breaking up with you," she said exasperated, throwing the bullhorn to the couch.

"Then why are you here?" Jason asked, his head was still between his hands having to overcome the loud noises Aisha made coming in to the hotel room.

"You're breaking up with us," Tommy said looking as if he could cry.

"Look no one is breaking up with anybody! So please get up off the floor Tommy because that's no way the greatest ranger ever should behave!" She told him rolling her eyes.

"Again why are you here?" Jason repeated having made his way to the couch and collapsed on it once again.

"I am a go between for y'all. And Kim and Trini have decided that you need to do something big for them, well Trini and I have, Kim was asleep but it doesn't matter because she'll agree with us."Aisha rambled.

"And what is it exactly that we have to do?" Jason asked.

"We'll do anything!" Tommy blurted.

"Glad you asked!" she said cheerfully, "Jason basically you just have to grovel a lot for a long time. Trini isn't that mad at you anymore. But Tommy, dear dear Tommy. Well quite frankly, you fucked up. And we've decided that you and Kim have to get married."

Tommy swayed back and forth in his seat a bit before saying "Right so I think I still might be a bit drunk because I could've sworn that you just said that Kim and I have to get married."

"I did."

"Oh hell."

oooo...

oooo...

oooo...

and that's it for part 4! now be good little children and leave me a note! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Alright y'all!! it's time for part 5!! this is the longest story I've ever written!! isn't that exciting?!?! any who, if you have any ideas for future chapters, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll be sure to credit you and everything! So moving right along...

disclaimer: see anything before this! I'm done writing it out!

o...

o...

o...

_Across town..._

Kim awoke from a horrible hangover and made her way into the kitchen as carefully as she could. She could smell the coffee. The bright light outside made her groan. In the kitchen Trini was bouncing around and singing to herself as she made breakfast.

"For the love of god Trini,what the hell are you so damn cheerful for? It's too early and I'm still mad!"

"Well best friend...," Trini began brightly before Kim interrupted her.

"Wait, you only say that when you want something. What the hell did you do while I was asleep!" she yelled before the noise of her voice made her grab her head.

"Here take this," Trini told her as she handed her a couple of aspirin and a glass of water, "and I don't say that only when I want something! I'm insulted!" Kim snorted at her response.

"Just get on with it," she said slightly annoyed.

"Fine. Well Aisha and I got to talking yesterday and we came to the conclusion that, well, I'm not so pissed at Jason anymore. However we do feel that Tommy needs to be dealt with. We then decided that for his punishment he must, and I mean must, do something spectacular for you. And then we thought, what would Kim want from Tommy more than anything else in the entire world? Then it came to us. You're just going to have to get married." Trini said it so calmly that at first Kim thought she was joking and started giggling, but once she saw what a serious face Trini had, Kim lost it.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" she yelled, "YOU CANNOT JUST EXSPECT TOMMY AND I TO GET MARRIED AS PART OF YOUR LITTLE SCHEME TO GET BACK AT HIM!"

"Kim! Kim! Just listen alright? It's not just to get back at Tommy for being an ass. You have been wanting to marry the big oaf for a while now and so we decided to hurry the process along. Aisha and I would plan it and all you and Tommy have to do is pay for most of it and show up." Trini said very matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god, you've lost what little of your mind that you have left," Kim told her and her head hit the kitchen table and fell into a restless sleep.

"Well now that we've told you our plans did you want bacon or no? Kim. Kim? KIM!"

_Back at the hotel..._

Jason looked back at the menacing form of the former yellow ranger and then at the cowering one of his best friend. He then began laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" he repeated laughing until he could hardly breathe with tears streaming down his face.

Aisha was not taking the laughing well and neither was Tommy, as they both shot him looks of pure venom. It took Jason nearly five minutes before he could coherently form a sentence or look at either one of them but once he calmed down, Aisha set off to explain their plan.

Once she had finished, Jason looked at his friends and said, " So all you have to do, is marry Kim. Uh-huh and how is this a punishment? Is Kim some kind of tyrant when no one's around and we just have never realized it?"

"Well she does make punishments really interesting..." Tommy trailed off as Jason lobbed a pillow at his head.

"Eww...! Dude, seriously that's my sister! I just want to pretend that she's still hasn't had sex and all her kids are going to come from the stork. Please quit trying to change that image in my head!"

"Hey you said it and this is the longest I've been without her for a while!"

"Oh my god you're both perverts! How the hell did this happen?!" Aisha said while trying to cover her ears.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

"You'd better be," she told them.

"So basically all you have to do is..." she was interrupted by her cell phone. "Hold on guys."

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh this isn't good. And you have no idea where she could have gone? Alright well I'm going to break the news."

"Hey Tommy? Guess what? We've lost Kim."

o...

o...

o...

and now I'm going to leave you waiting! Muahhahah! Yea I'm like the diet coke of evil... so leave your reviews and ideas if you'd like!


	6. Chapter 6

So here's part 6! that's right people 6 is now out! Please contain yourselves! And here we go...

disclaimer: see previous chapters because I'm too lazy! Lol!

o...

o...

o...

"So let's recap shall we," Jason began with half a danish in his mouth, "Kim is pissed. Apparently, in order to make it up to her, you have to marry her. And shortly after this news was brought to her attention, Kim bolted and we have no idea where she is."

"Jason, why the hell are you so calm about this?!" Tommy was at his wits end trying to figure out where Kim had gone to and had begun to pace his room while throwing things into his suitcase.

"Tommy if you think about it hard enough you'll know where she is," Jason told him.

"But what if...,"

"There is no what if Tommy! You know where she is man just think about it." Suddenly Tommy's eyes lit up.

"I know where she is!" Quickly Tommy grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Getting into the elevator he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for it to hit the ground floor. He bolted as quick as the doors opened, accidentally knocking into people checking into the hotel. He ran through the lobby and out the doors, getting to his jeep. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove like a mad man to Angel Grove Park.

o...

o...

o...

Tommy knew that Kim would be in _their_ spot. The spot that they had had since high school. He saw her sitting on the rocks that over looked the lake, her feet dangling in the water.

"Hey," he said softly, so as not to startle her.

"You found me," she responded.

"So I heard that you decided to run. Is the thought of marrying me so repulsive to you?"

Shocked, Kim jerked around and told him, "Tommy you know I love you! I do want to marry you I just... I don't want you to marry me because you have to. I want you to marry because you want to. I mean I love our friends, and I know they mean well, but I just don't want to get married because they 'know what's best'. You know what I mean?"

"Yea I know what you mean," Tommy walked down and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. "So...,"

"So...,"

"I just want you to know that I didn't mean to not tell you Kim. I just wanted to keep you safe and I figured that by keeping you here, you would be."

"Tommy I don't think that I would have wanted to go. It would have been me with all these red rangers. You morons would have spent all of your time trying to make sure that I didn't get hurt and in the process, hurt yourselves," she teased.

"So we're good here? I just want to make sure," he said slightly sheepish.

"Yea Tommy I think we're good,"

"Good. Well then let's get out of here and let everyone know you've been found,"

"Fine, then let's let the troops know," she sighed.

The pair made their way back to Tommy's jeep. "So you walked the entire way over here huh?"

"Yup. The entire ten blocks," she told him getting into the passenger side of the jeep. Tommy got out on to the main road and started to make his way towards the highway.

"Tommy, I know your memory isn't that great but where are you trying to go?"

"Highway,"

"The highway? Tommy, where are you going?" she asked a little panicked.

"Reno,"

"Are you just going to give me one word answers? What are we going to do in Reno?"

"Look, Kim I love you. I'm head over heels, got kicked in the gut, in love with you..."

"Nice mental picture,"

"Thanks. Now let me continue. This was supposed to be our last vacation together before I go to the island with Anton and I wanted to make it special. So I had originally planned on asking you to marry me at the end of our vacation and now I've decided that that isn't good enough anymore. You and I are going to go to Reno and get married."

"Are you serious?!" Kim exclaimed, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"You better believe it Beautiful!"

"Oh my god! But what about our friends and our parents and..."

"Kim, honey, calm down. We'll get married now, just the two of us, and then later on when I get back, we can get married with all of our friends and family. I just want to be married to you. I love you."

"Oh Tommy! That's so sweet!"

"So you'll marry me, right?"

"You better believe it! I just wonder what everyone else is going to say when they find out?"

"My bet is nothing good. Be prepared for being asked a thousand times if you're pregnant."

"Oh I'm looking forward to that,"

o...

o...

o...

oh boy oh wow! Chapter 6 is done! Finished! And I'm not even through yet! We've got maybe a chapter or two left! Let me know what you think! Hugs and kisses all!! and if any of you have an idea for a better title let me know because forever red ending is getting a bit, ummm... lame, so please let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Ladies and gentleman, may I present chapter 7!! yea I know it's been a while but I've been working on retribution for a while and then I've got class and work, blah blah blah, you know the story. So here is the much anticipated part 7, thank you for being patient and, if you would, please read retribution and tell me what you think! It's probably going to be my first epic type story. So I'm going to stop rambling now and just give you the story...

disclaimer: once again see part 1

a/n: I'd also like to give a big thank you to Lavonne Adams! She gave me a brand new title! So thanks so so much!!

o...

o...

o...

Jason had finally worked up the courage to head home, if only to be a reinforcement for if Tommy couldn't find Kim. Bearing a large box of chocolates, he entered his house only to have Trini run up and throw her arms around him.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?! Did you see them yet? Where are they?" she screeched.

"Uh... Where are who babe?" he asked holding out the chocolates like a holy relic.

"Kim and Tommy! Who else would I be talking about?! They've been gone for well over an hour and I'm getting worried,"

"Did you try their phones?"

She paused at this, and then, "What the hell is wrong with me?! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Maybe it's because you have a lot on your mind,"

"Oh yea, ...go clean out the garage," she told him dialing the familiar number.

"Wait, the garage! Trini, baby, be reasonable! That thing is like a death trap and..."

"Jason shut up a minute!"

"What did I do know?" he moaned as Trini's eyes got bigger, "What's up? Where are they?"

"Oh my... I just... You have to listen to this!"and she put the phone to his ear.

Suddenly he heard the voice of the girl he had known since he was a kid come over the line, "Hi guys! This is Kim, or should I say the future Mrs. Oliver, sorry I can't answer your calls right now but Tommy and I are running off to elope in Nevada! We'll probably get back to you sometime in the next few days, you know how it is, so just leave your message and number and we'll call you back! Love ya, bye!"

"Did she just say, what I think she just said?" Jason asked his eyes just as wide as Trini's.

"What that Kim and Tommy have run off to get married!" her voice rose with each word.

"Yea!"

"Then yea, you bet you just heard that!"

"I can't believe that they would run off to Vegas and not tell us!"

"I know this is just so not like them!"

"We gotta go now if we want any chance of catching up with them! Call Aisha on the road, and we'll pick up her and the human garbage disposal on the way there."

"Right!" They ran out the door and to Trini's Sedan in the driveway and sped off. Picking up her phone, Trini started calling Aisha.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home now. What's the news with Kim and Tommy?" Aisha asked nervously with Rocky looking on. She had been pacing around the room since she had gotten back.

"Oh well haven't you heard? They've run off to get married. So other than that, I think you've now just been caught up."

"Married!" Aisha stopped mid circle. "You're joking! Please tell me you're joking!"

"Believe me, I wish I was!"

"Well where is she heading?" She waved her hand at Rocky to grab his things.

"Vegas! We'll be at your place in less than a half hour,"

"We'll be ready. See you soon!"

o...

o...

o...

Kim was singing along with the radio as they passed another mile marker. She felt giddy and bounced along with the beat. Tommy glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but smile at her. He was just as excited as she, he decided he had to kiss her again. Leaning over, Tommy placed a loud smacking kiss on her cheek.

Giggling, Kim pushed him back to his side of the car, "Tommy, stop that! You're going to crash us!"

Taking a quick look out at the desolate road ahead of him, he then turned back to Kim and nuzzled her cheek while replying, "There's no one ahead of us the only thing we can possibly hit is a tumbleweed!"

"A giant tumbleweed that could cause our death, now stop that and just drive!" she scolded him only to end up smiling just as big as before.

"Fine, but you're no fun," he moped for a second, then kissed her cheek again.

"How much farther is it?"

"Just 20 more miles Beautiful. Then we'll find the nearest chapel," he then added, "and hotel."

She rolled her eyes at his subtle attempt to mention their honeymoon. "Tommy, love, we live together. I have yet to deny you sex, except for reasonable circumstances. Quit trying to act slick about it."

Five miles later, Kim was back to bouncing in her seat along with the music, there entire conversation, a distant memory.

"So, how do you think the others will take it?"

"Take what Kim?" he asked passing a slow moving truck.

"Our sudden marriage. I mean the last time they saw us, I was as mad as hell at you, and now, we're running off to elope, without telling them mind you."

Tommy considered this and then responded, "Eh, they'll get over it."

Kimberly snorted and then felt a bubble of laughter rise from her chest, "Get over it? Tommy, Trini is never going to let me live this down! She'll insist on our first born in lieu of not being at the wedding! I mean we were kids we had planned our weddings out to a "t" and at no point were either of us missing the other marrying the man of her dreams. Not to mention, we didn't exactly tell them where to find us. Why did you only have me say Nevada any way?"

"So she'll get to see a repeat and we make her godmother. Trini'll be duly compensated."

"If you say so Handsome but you still haven't answered my question."

"I do and start looking for chapels, we've just entered town."

"I will if you tell me what saying Nevada was all about."

"When most people get married in Nevada, where do they normally go?"

"Vegas. But Tommy we're not... Oh! I get it! Very clever sweetie, they are probably heading toward Vegas as we speak," she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"And that's only if they've tried calling us. They may think that we've gone back to Bulk's to make up and will see us tomorrow."

o...

o...

o...

Jason drove down the highway like a madman. Trini sat in the passenger side seat, silently stewing.

"Oh Kim, wait until I get my hands on you!" she thought to herself.

o...

o...

o...

so that's that. Well at least for now. I had originally intended it to be longer and then I realized that you might would like an update sometime before the new millennium. So please review!


End file.
